


Small

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, size-kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves how Sam makes him feel small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small

Everything about Sam is big. Dean thinks back to the day he first realised that his little brother had grown taller than him, remembers how suddenly he stopped feeling like some kind of giant that could keep his brother safe against all odds and started to just feel small. 

Now, Dean gets off on feeling small.Gets off on the way Sam's huge hands press his hips into the mattress and there's nothing he can do to stop him, gets off on the way Sam’s mouth damn near swallowed him whole when they kissed, got off on the fact that Sam was so fucking tall and his shoulders so impossibly wide that when Dean pulls him closer to claw at his back it’s like wrapping his arms around a mountain. 

Sam is a mountain and Dean’s just a man. 

But the best thing, Dean thinks, the thing that makes him feel smallest is the size of Sam’s cock. When Sam first fucks him with what can only be described as the mother of all monster-cocks, Dean truly understands what it feels like to be small, to be dwarfed by something. In the real world, outside the world they’ve made for themselves in dingy motel rooms and the backseat of the Impala, Dean struts through life as if he were the biggest player on the stage. But here and now Sam has made him small with his hands and his mouth and his height and his dick and it feels so fucking good that Dean can’t believe he’s going to wake up the next day and pretend that not even his titan of a brother can stop him feeling like a big man. When Sam fucks him and Dean is stretched to the limit, trying to accommodate something that feels too big to be inside him he feels like he’s being stretched thin, like there’s only so much of him and there’s oh so much of Sam and he’s never going to be able to take in all of his brother, never going to be able to absorb the behemoth that is Sam Winchester. 

Dean comes as Sam does; feeling his cock swell inside him and occupying the last recesses of the small space he has to offer as it does so. It’s at that moment that Dean feels smallest, so small he could almost be insignificant. He’s heard that most people don’t like to feel small; feeling small makes people feel powerless, but not Dean. Because when Dean is smallest, Sam is biggest and even through Dean is tiny, he can still conquer the man mountain. 

So Dean Winchester gets off on feeling small. He fucking loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of done by accident, just some Dean based ramblings and all that.


End file.
